Vocaloid - 100 Things
by X the Ninja
Summary: Miku, Rin, Neru, Gumi, Teto, and To-chi (My OC) gather in a room and check out everyone's profiles. Seems boring and official, right? They decide to add 100 'facts' to each profile. Credit to Victoria White Cat! Rated T for violence and language. And fluff. Everyone is 100% OOC, so keep that in mind.
1. Hatsune Miku

**''Hello there! And welcome to Vocaloid - 100 things! Credit to Victoria~White~Cat for the 100 Things! My life has been shit lately, plus my heart is probably going to explode with stress... so yeah... I'm gonna take my mind off it with this. By the way, I own nothing. Except To-chi. Because she's my OC. Duh.  
**

* * *

''Look, look! It's a record of everyone we've met!'' Rin yelled, throwing To-chi around the room.  
She scrolled down.  
''Meh, how boring. Let's add some stuff!''  
''But should we really be doing thi-'' To-chi began, getting up off the floor.  
''WE'LL DO MIKU FIRST!'' Rin pumped her fist energetically. ''You with me, Kaito, Len, Gakupo, Gumi, Neru, Teto?''  
''YES!'' they shouted. Miku looked excited.  
''Eh... this will not end well.'' To-chi facepalmed.

1.) She's called Hatsune Miku.

''Oh, well observed,'' Miku said sarcastically.

2.) She's got blue hair.

3.) She made her own website. It's called Screw You Luka Dot Com.

4.) Screw You Luka Dot Com doesn't actually exist.

5.) To-chi, that wasn't a fact about Miku.

6.) Neither was that, Gumi.

7.) Ah well.

8.) Miku is a baka baka baka!

9.) She is a kitty-cat murderer.

10.) MIKU IS CRUEL TO ANIMALS!

''YOU'RE AN AWFUL PERSON MIKU-SENPAI!''

12.) She's dating Kaito.

13.) So Rin is sad.

''OH MY GOD SHUT UP I DON'T LIKE KAITO!''

14.) Miku Hatsune's name means First Sound or something like that.

''This will probably be the only fact on this list...'' To-chi sighed.  
''Whaddaya mean?! They're all facts!'' Rin declared. Wrongly.

15.) She has a weird mutated version of her called Calne Ca.

16.) Which is freaking creepy.

17.) But cool at the same time.

18.) We nicknamed her yandere self ''Yansune Miku''.

19.) And her tsundere self ''Tsunsune Miku''.

20.) And here deredere self... well you get the idea.

21.) She's the number one princess in the world...

22.) And you should know to treat her that way, okay?

''Teto-chan stop putting song lyrics!'' To-chi yelled.

23.) Okay.

''AND STOP MAKING CONVERSATIONS FACTS!''

24.) Miku approves of Miley Cyrus.

25.) She practises twerking in secret.

26.) But one time Neru caught her at it.

27.) She blackmailed Miku.

28.) Miku didn't pay.

29.) So Neru's pics of Miku twerking are about to arrive.

Everyone flipped out their cell phones and laughed their heads off.

30.) Thanks Neru.

31.) The world is mine!

Somehow Miku had made her way over to the computer to type. Teto and Rin shoved her out a window.

32.) Or so she thinks.

33.) She is obsessed with leeks.

34.) She started up a Leek Geeks club.

35.) See ''One One Zero Four One Four'' for more info.

''A SHAMELESS ADVERTISING!'' To-chi growled, standing behind Gumi with a random harisen.

36.) She detests full stops

37.) She's a crazy, patched up Matryoshka!

38.) Do do do do do do do do do do do!

39.) She sees dead people.

40.) And they annoy her.

''STOP STEALING QUOTES TETO!''

41.) Her favourite channel on Youtube is all the ones made by users who have her as her profile pic.

42.) Her role model is herself.

43.) Her favourite flowers are blue roses.

44.) She has a headache right now.

45.) Headaches can be a right pain in the-

46.) Anadin sponsors Deal or No Deal!

''SHAMELESS ADVERTISING FOR STUFF THAT DOESN'T EVEN BELONG TO US?!''

47.) She's got that super bass!

''NOT EVEN VOCALOID SONGS?! All right. I quit.'' To-chi sighed in exasperation.

48.) Boom-ba-doom-ba-boom-ba-doom-ba-bass!

49.) She's got that super bass!

50.) OH OH! WE'RE HALFWAY THERE! OH OH! LIVING ON A PRAYER!

''This is supposed to be about me!'' Miku yelled indignantly at Rin, who appeared to be a big Bon Jovi fan.

51.) She sells sea shells on the sea shore.

52.) She got stung by a jellyfish once.

53.) Except it wasn't a jellyfish.

54.) IT WAS TAKO LUKA!

55.) So she made Screw You Luka Dot Com.

56.) Does she like waffles?

57.) Yeah she likes waffles!

58.) Does she like pancakes?

59.) Yeah she likes pancakes!

60.) Does she like French toast?

61.) Yeah she likes French toast!

62.) Do doo doo doot, can't wait to get a mouthful!

''ENOUGH!''

63.) She and Kaito have kissed.

64.) Or have they?

65.) Are they even really dating?

66.) SHOWMANCE!

67.0) She loves decimals.

68.) She likes to put people in cosplay and give them singing lessons in the middle of the night because she rolls like that. Did you know?

''Boy, do I ever,'' To-chi murmured.

69.) She gives really harsh critiques.

70.) She's like a female Simon Cowell!

''No, just no.''

71.) She finally hit the ground.

''Eh?'' said Teto and Rin.

''You know, you threw her out the window?'' To-chi clarified. She then whispered, ''You do know we're on the 1,000,000th floor, right?''

72.) Miku Hatsune: 2007-2013

''She was only five years old! And a bit!'' Gumi said ruefully.

73.) Her death was a sad event which will be regretted for about an hour and then we'll move on.

74.) Because we're strong.

75.) Not because we're heartless.

76.) Yeah.

Miku suddenly appeared in front of them. ''FOOLED YAS BITCHES!''

''How could you?!'' To-chi cried, chucking the last minute gravestone at Miku's head. However, it was still rock and Miku began bleeding rather badly.

77.) She is only a voice synthesizer, yet she has blood. Impressive.

78.) People are calling her the world's fakest pop star.

79.) That's not true.

80.) Not being human makes her fake? Seriously? She never claimed to be human.

81.) So shut up, haters!

82.) They see her rolling, they hatin'!

''Good one Neru!'' Rin nodded approvingly.

83.) She throws her hands up in the air sometimes.

84.) Saying 'Hey-oh, Gotta let go!'

85.) She wants to celebrate and live her life!

''Doesn't everyone?''

''...''

86.) I used up all of my tricks.

87.) I hope that she likes this.

88.) But she probably won't.

89.) She thinks she's cooler than us.

''So true.''  
''Hey! What do you take me for?!''

90.) Nananana everyday.

91.) Like her Ipod's stuck on replay, replay!

''All right, now everyone's just writing random songs that come into their heads!'' To-chi was holding the harisen again. Rin quickly took over the computer.

92.) When you spike her hot chocolate with alcohol she goes crazy.

93.) And tore me to pieces.

94.) And threw every piece into a fire.

95.) As I burned, it hurt because

96.) I was laughing at you!

''Rin-chan, please...''  
''Okay, okay.''

97.) Miku has a diploma in idolity. If that's a word.

98.) If it's not never mind.

99.) She'll show it to you if you like.

100.) TA-DA!

Miku produced her diploma. Everyone oohed and aahed.

''Now... who's next?''

''Oh, brother.''


	2. Shion Kaito

**Thank you all for sticking around to read my dumb little crackfic! ^^ This chapter we'll do... Um... Kaito! Yay! Because we can! I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

1.) Kaito's last name (Shion) isn't official.

''Hey! At least greet the readers!'' To-chi scowled.  
''Okay, okay, fine. Hi. Happy?'' Rin sulked.

2.) In the Shion family there is Kaito, Akaito, Kikaito, Mokaito, Nigaito, Taito, Zeito, Kageito, Kaiko, Akaiko, Kikaiko, Taiko, and Nigaiko.

3.) That's a lot of kids.

4.) Kaito's parents must have a lot of trouble with them.

5.) They probably forget their names.

6.) Poor Kaito.

7.) He's lonely.

8.) Mister Lonely.

9.) He has nobody.

''Len, don't you start.''

10.) He loves ice cream.

11.) When he gets home his wife pretends to be dead.

12.) And he looks forward to it...?

13.) Oh, he's a gummy bear.

14.) Yes he's a gummy bear.

15.) Oh he's a yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear.

16.) He's a jelly bear.

17.) Cause he's a gummy bear.

18.) He's a moving grooving jiving singing gum

Gumi was dragged off the computer before she could finish the 'fact'.

19.) He always feels like, somebody's watching him!

20.) And with good reason.

21.) Rin.

''What?'' Rin said indignantly, quickly throwing her telescope out of the window.

22.) He is a vampire.

''WHAT?!''  
''It's true, I swear it is!'' IA declared.

23.) Being a vampire means he likes to run around in a cape and drink people's blood.

24.) And in the daylight he turns to dust.

''THAT'S A LIE!'' To-chi had the weapon poised once again.  
''You and your goddamn harisen!'' IA complained, mooching off.

25.) He's keyoooot! ~

''Miku-senpai, spare me.''

26.) Rin's telescope just landed on Piko's head.

Everyone looked out the window to see a tiny dot moving about frantically.

''DAMN YOU ALL!'' he yelled at them.

''Gee, I wonder what he's saying,'' Gumi pondered.

27.) Kaito's bringing sexy back!

28.) He's bringing sexy back!

''Why did you type that twice, Miku-senpai?''  
29.) Cause.

30.) Of.

31.) _Emphasis._

32.) HE'S BRINGING SEXY BACK!

''All right, all right, you don't have to say it again!''

33.) Kaito goes yandere for Master.

34.) And he kills Meiko. And Miku. And Rin. And Len. ...And basically all the other vocaloids.

35.) Master don't care!

36.) He love it! x3

''STOP!''

37.) Master is a creep.

**''OH. NO. YOU. DIDN'T!'' **everyone collectively gasped at Kaito's sudden rudeness. Wait, when did he get there anyway?

38.) Oh yes I did.

39.) Oh no you didn't.

40.) Oh yes I did.

41.) Oh no you didn't.

42.) Oh yes I did.

43.) Oh no you didn't.

44.) Oh yes I did.

45.) Oh yes you did.

46.) Oh no I didn't- DAMN IT!

47.) I'm so over him anyway.

48.) Oh yeah? What about the time you were a yandere _rabbit _for Master?

49.) Ehehe... Old habits die hard.

50.) Kaito is the cutest yandere rabbit ever.

And with that, you can consider the matter of yandere rabbits closed.

51.) Kaito has a Badass Scarf of Asskicking.

52.) HIS SCARF KICKS ASS!

53.) He's Gakupo's MBFF.

''What's a MBFF?''

''Manly Best Friends Forever!''

54.) Kaito excels at making Extremely Lame Puns.

55.) He loves ice cream.

56.) YOU SCREAM I SCREAM WE ALL SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!

57.) He likes every kind of ice cream.

58.) Except invisible ice cream.

59.) Invisible ice cream makes him CRY.

60.) Because it's not really _there_.

''I think we've established that.''

61.) Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a beautiful young girl who lived with her cruel stepmother and-

''Hey-''

''SHUT YOUR TRAP TO-CHI WE'RE READING _CINDERELLA_!''

62.) Kaito does not like _Cinderella_.

63.) He prefers _Sleeping Beauty._

''WHAT'S WRONG WITH CINDERELLA?!''

''Calm down Len.''

64.) There's a knock at the door.

Everyone turned round to open the door. Teto peered through the keyhole.

''Oh crap it's Piko come for revenge.''

Rin promptly dragged a chair over to the door, blocking Piko's entrance.

65.) Piko is pissed.

66.) Piko + pissed = Picasso?

''HOW THE HELL DOES THAT ADD UP?!'' To-chi hit IA's head hard with the harisen.

67.) Imagine if Kaito had a Shiteyanyo.

68.) It would be called 'Aoyanyo'!

''Please, do not bring Shiteyanyo into this conversation.''

69.) Hehe.

''What?''

''Nothing.''

70.) He's 13 years old.

71.) LIES LIES LIES!

72.) The ice-cream is a lie.

73.) Dramatic gasps from the crowd.

''NOOOOOOOOoooooooooo...''

74.) He's a cool guy.

75.) Cool guys don't look at explosions.

76.) They blow things up and then walk away.

77.) Who's got time to watch an explosion?

78.) Gumi is now dead.

Gumi lay on the floor in a random pool of blood.

79.) The first question is, why was she in her room, drinking a poisoned bottle of wine?

''What the heck are you talking about Len?''

80.) Kaito's awesome.

''Oh, we're just moving right on from Gumi's death, is that it?''

81.) I told you, we're not heartless, we're strong.

82.) She will be resurrected next chapter anyway.

''Still...'' To-chi looked mournful whilst everyone else had a complete troll face on.

83.) He is a statue.

''I thought he was a vampire?''

84.) Not anymore. That was 60 things ago. Get your facts right.

85.) And he is also a werewolf.

86.) Being Kaito sucks.

87.) Life gave him lemons.

88.) And he said:

89.) ''When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade! Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don't want your damn lemons; what am I supposed to do with these? Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Kaito Shion lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down... with the lemons! I'm gonna get my engineers to invent a combustible lemon that burns your house down!'**"**

''I never said that!'' Kaito cried.

90.) Oh yes you did!

91.) Oh no I didn't!

92.) SHUT UP BEFORE THIS GOES ON ANY LONGER!

93.) THIS IS NOT A PANTOMIME!

94.) ...

95.) It isn't?

It's a little hard to describe what happened next, but let's just say it involved Neru getting thrown into space.

96.) Neru is friends with Wheatley now.

97.) Neru can't breathe.

98.) Neru died.

99.) Amen.

100.) Amen.

''How many people are gonna DIE in this dumb fic?!''


	3. Kagamine RinLen

**Hello, everyone! ^^ Thank you for all your support. This chapter, I'm gonna do Rin and Len! :D**

**Sorry it took so long .**

* * *

''Hello people... yeah, that's it...'' Neru (who had been resurrected, as had Gumi) was finding it difficult to speak, as she hadn't spoken in 900 years. ''Take it away Hatsune...''

1.) Rin-chan now!

2.) Rin-chan now!

3.) Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan now!

4.) Rin-chan now!

5.) Rin-chan now!

6.) Rin-chan Rin-chan Rin-chan now!

''Please, someone else take over,'' Rin begged. Tei randomly appeared, shoved Rin off the spinny chair and sat down.

7.) Len-kun now!

8.) Len-kun now!

9.) Len-kun Len-kun Len-kun now!

''I MEANT AND WRITE SOMETHING DIFFERENT!''

10.) If Rin-chan was a magical girl, she'd be called MagicaRin.

11.) Magic Clean!

''I'm a cleaning device now?'' Rin said, unimpressed.

12.) Len has a butterfly on his left shoulder.

''Wait wha?''

13.) RIN IS LEN'S MIRROR IMAGE.

Everyone looked outraged that someone had wrote something true.

14.) Rin likes Bon Jovi.

15.) Len likes Michael Jackson.

16.) THRILLER!

17.) THRILLER NIGHT!

18.) Rin likes horror movies, and forces Len to watch them with her.

19.) Len gets scared and hides his face in the popcorn.

20.) Or maybe he just likes popcorn so much he buries his face in it every time he buys a box.

21.) Who knows.

22.) Rin likes frogs.

23.) Len likes dogs.

24.) Frogs and Snails and Puppy Dogs' Tails, that's what little boys are made of!

"Says who?" To-chi rolled her eyes.

25.) Len is a detective.

26.) Rin is a murderer.

27.) Or is it the other way around?

28.) Len is an adorable shota.

"NO, I AM NOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT!" Len raged, fists blazing, ready to beat Tei to a pulp.

30.) A butterfly specimen or some honey? (I doubt anyone will know this song but whatevs)

31.) Jack the Ripper or a jack-o-lantern?

32.) Well? What do you wish?

33.) Trick or treat?

33.) Go ahead and pick, whatever you wish!

"Um... treat!" Kaito said, appearing out of nowhere.

"As you wish!" Rin yelled, devouring Kaito in one bite.

"Was that really necessary, Rin?" Gumi frowned.

"Treat's a trap! I choose Trick!" Teto declared.

"As you wish!" Len stabbed Teto.

"DAMMIT STOP KILLING THE CAST!"

34.) Nee naw nee naw nee naw nee naw!

"What's that noise?" asked Miku.

"YOU'RE ALL ARRESTED FOR MURDERING PEOPLE!" yelled two policewomen from outside the door, who so happened to be Rion and Aoki.

"YOU WANNA BE NEXT?!" Rin and Len screeched.

"BRING IT HONEYS!" Rion and Aoki screeched back, breaking down the door.

35.) Wham!

36.) Bash!

37.) Pow!

38.) Crash!

39.) IT'S LIKE A BATTLEFIELD! YOU BETTER GO AND GET YOUR ARMOUR!

40.) We have now kidnapped Rion and Aoki, and stuffed them into trunks.

Rion and Aoki took the trunks off.

"NOT THAT KIND OF TRUNK!"

41.) Framboise or a stormy island?

42.) Stick candy or a secret word?

43.) Well, which shall you choose?

44.) Trick or treat?

45.) Go ahead and pick, whatever you wish!

"I PICK-" Meiko began, but with a cry of "THEY'RE BOTH TRAPS!" Luka chucked her out of the window before she could die.

"She's gonna die anyway," IA pointed out.

"Don't worry! GAKUPO TO THE RESCUE!" Gakupo cried. "I WILL CATCH HER!" He got in the lift.

_Lift going down._

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET TO HER IN TIME!"

"Don't worry! I have teleportation powers!" Neru said hoarsely, teleporting Meiko back into the room.

"NOW I'M GOING DOWN 1,000,000 FLOORS FOR NOTHING!" Gakupo cried from 2 floors down.

46.) Back to Rin and Len...

47.) Rin likes to drag Len on rollercoasters at Alton Towers.

"Oh yeah!" Rin beamed. "Len, remember that time we queued for an hour on the Smiler and in the end you were too short?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP RIN!"

"All I hear is a shota trying to be manry," Piko appeared from nowhere.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! AND PLUS, YOU'RE SHOTA TOO!"

"Oh yeah. Well since I'm here I might as well right some facts."

48.) Shota!

49.) Shota!

50.) Shota!

"STOP IT!"

51.) OH OH! WE'RE HALFWAY THERE! OH OH! LIVING ON A PRAYER!

"You're too late Rin," Teto said.

"Damn," Rin cursed.

52.) TAKE MY HAND! WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR!

53.) But you're still singing?!

54.) Something's strange, in the neighbourhood.

55.) Who you gonna call?

56.) THOSE BASTARDS!

"Gumi, it's 'Ghostbusters', not 'Those bastards'!"

"Really? Well my whole childhood is a lie," Gumi sulked.

57.) I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO GHOST!

"This is supposed to be about Rin and Len, remember?"

58.) RIN AND LEN AIN'T AFRAID OF NO GHOST!

"I am..." Len whispered.

"Eek! Kawaiiiii~" Tei hugged Len.

"Would somebody SHUT HER UP?" Neru said hoarsely.

59.) Tei has been stuffed into the same trunk as Rion and Aoki.

"It's getting a little crowded in here," Rion murmured.

"Ow! You're standing on my foot, Tei!" Aoki complained.

"Sorry."

60.) Larval Rin!

"AS IF SHITEYANYO WASN'T BAD ENOUGH?!" To-chi screamed.

"I take offence at that!" said a voice. The lift opened to reveal Gakupo being choked by Shiteyanyo.

(You can play My Dear Shiteyanyo in the background for effect, if you like.)

"Gaaargh getitoff getitoff getitoff!" he said frantically, stumbling about blindly.

Miku's eyes shone.

61.) I love you Shiteyanyo!

"HOW CAN YOU LOVE THAT THING?!" Teto looked appalled.

62.) Kaito is jealous.

63.) Rin is jealous that Kaito is jealous of Shiteyanyo who is jealous of Miku somehow.

"I think my brain just melted."

"Seriously, will you all stop with the I-Like-Kaito thing? It's getting old."

64.) No.

"Well, as long as you're honest about it I guess."

65.) Can someone get Shiteyanyo out of here?

"We can stuff her in the trunk?"

"Sure."

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Tei, Aoki and Rion, climbing out of the trunk and into the lift, beginning their slow escape.

"Great, now lock Shiteyanyo in there and throw her out the window."

"Wha?! I'm lovable, you know!"

"Like hell you are, now die!"

Shiteyanyo was flung out of the window.

"Finally."

66.) Len's favourite movie is _Barbie as Rapunzel._

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!"

67.) Len looks good in dresses. Specifically, Rin's dresses.

"Is that so... shall we try?" Oliver appeared from nowhere with an evil grin.

"Rin! Gimme the frilliest, girliest dress you have!"

"I'm out of here!" Len cried, but he was restrained by Gakupo.

"Here you are!" Rin beamed, handing Len a cute pink frock.

"...No way."

"Are you forgetting I still have the pictures of the incident where you-" Rin beamed again, maliciously.

"OKAY, FINE! I'LL DO IT! But only if you don't take any pictures!" Len sobbed.

68.) While we're waiting for Len to change, let's sing.

69.) Demo toki ga tateba Dandan imi ga wakatte kita SHOTA tte iu kotoba no imi wo... Sonna me de mitsumenai de... Onee-chan... boku, kowai yo... HEN na me de minai de! Bokura datte rippa na otoko nan da yo!

"I don't even want to know what song you're singing."

70.) And here he comes!

Len emerged in the said cute pink frock.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" roared Piko and Oliver.

"I also have a cute blue frock and a cute yellow frock..." Rin smirked.

Piko and Oliver shut up.

71.) They've been to space.

72.) When they were in space they started a war with aliens.

73.) Pluto got blown up, and that's why it's not a planet anymore!

"And we didn't know about this _how?_"

74.) Len can play the piano.

75.) Let him play the piano!

"We don't _have _a piano!"

76.) Then let him play the oboe!

"We don't have an oboe either!"

77.) A harp?

"Nope."

78.) Drums?

"Nope."

79.) Not even a tiddly little recorder?

"NO!"

80.) Don't look out the window.

Everyone rushed to the window.

Shiteyanyo was climbing up the wall with Tako Luka on her back.

"What the..."

81.) Weeeeeell, that wasn't disturbing. Back to Rin and Len.

82.) I hate Rin.

83.) Rin will die.

"What's up with you all of a sudden, Kaito?" Miku asked.

"Hold on a second, didn't you die like 50 facts ago?" Rin murmured.

"Hehehe, of course not..." Kaito smirked with the air of a mass murderer who was going to kill someone.

84.) Tea break!

All of a sudden, everyone was sitting in a rose garden drinking tea.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE'D THE FLAT GO?!" Teto demanded.

"I bet this is the work of Oliver!" Gumi hissed.

Oliver looked suspiciously composed as he made even more tea.

"YOU'RE SOME KIND OF WIZARD, AREN'T YOU?!" Len demanded, attacking Oliver with a random sword he had on hand. Luckily Oliver had his own sword, and continued to make tea whilst battling.

"You found me out, hm?" he smiled mischeviously.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Len yelled, because he hates wizards for some reason.

85.) Len is mean.

"DIE, YOU CHARLATAN!"

"One lump or two, Kagamine-san~?"

86.) Okay, tea break is over.

They all appeared back in the flat.

"Let us never speak of this again."

"Agreed."

87.) Karaoke time!

"Whaaat?! Why?!"

"Rin, take it away!"

88.) Doko made tsui te mawaru otona no me  
shitagi mitai ni tsuke te nakya asobi ni ike nai no?

89.) Hitori de pantsu nugeru mon! Pantsu nugeru mon! Pantsu nugeru mon ne!

"Don't you dare or we'll shove you in the closet!"

"Okay, let's quickly move on before this gets out of hand... Gumi!"

89.) Airashii petto no kuwagata to Jareteita dake nano ni nani ga okita no Panikku o okoshita watashi wa nando mo Kuwagata ni choppu shi tsudzuketa!

"WHY ARE WE ALL SINGING WEIRD SONGS?! Miku, restore my faith in humanity. Please."

90.) Koufuku na no wa gimu na'n desu koufuku na no wa gimu na'n desu koufuku na no wa gimu na'n desu. Shiawase desu ka? Gimu desu yo?

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

91.) No more singing.

"But-"

92.) NO. MORE. SINGING.

"You meanie!"

93.) Fine... just for this chapter, stop singing.

"Okay Tochi-neechan "

94.) Oliver is a wizard.

"I thought we resolved all that?"

95.) No. It can't be.

96.) I WON'T LET IT BE!

"Len is sure getting worked up about this," Gakupo observed.

"Shut up about that already." To-chi smacked Len on the head with the harisen 50 times over.

97.) Okay, Len is calm now.

"That blow from the harisen cured your anger?!"

"Yup!"

98.) Harisens can cure anger, apparently.

99.) We interrupt this fanfiction to tell you that, under no circumstances should you actually hit someone with a harisen to test this, and X the Ninja will not be responsible if you get injured. Have a pleasant day.

"What the hell was that?"

"Um... IDK?"

100.) Finally, DAH END OF THE RIN/LEN CHAPTER.


End file.
